I will be here
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Bakura has his own body and Ryou just had some troubles with some guys. When Bakura finds him he's badly wounded and starts talking. I suck at summaries okay? P.s. one shot!


Sammie:Okay songficcie bout Ryou and Bakura!

Bakura: You better make this a good one...

Kurayami: She always does! Let's find sharp stuff and blood! ((Hugs Bakura.))

Bakura: By Ra! Your right! Let's find some blood and sharp stuff! ((Runs off with Kurayami))

Sammie: Speaking of... I do not own Bakura. ((Sob)) nor do I own Ryou. They belong to Yu-Gi-Oh! So there!

Random person: ...Okay.

Sammie: I don't own the song either!

Darius: Good Sammie wanna cookie?

Sammie: ((Glares at Darius.)) I am not a dog!

Darius: Then i'll eat it. ((Shrugs while eating the cookie.)) Just a cookie.

Title: I will be there.

Warning: I have no clue if their is a warning you may set it here ... and yes I am completely insane so don't worry!

Summary: You'll find out when you read it right? RIGHT! anyway have fun reading and don't forget to R&R!

Disclaimer: I already said I didn't own the song or Yu-Gi-Oh but i'll say it again.. I DON'T OWN THEM!

/Mind link Ryou to Bakura/

((Mind link Bakura to Ryou))

&Sing sing&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&I'm not a perfect person.

There's many things I wish I didn't do.&

Bakura looked at the boy in front of him, he failed ot protect him... his hikari... 'I'm so sorry Ryou.' he said soft and snuggled his head on the limp body of the boy. 'I tried... I know I have been cruel sometimes, but you always knew I wasn't doing that cause I hated you, but because I loved you. I know it was a strange way to show you my love... but it was love.' he thought and tears dropped on Ryou's bare chest.

&And I have to say before I go,

that I just want you to know.&

Ryou's breathing was hard, difficult every breath he made maked him choke in blood. 'Ryou, I should've staid with you after I got my own body... then nothing would've happened.' Bakura said soft. 'Kura...' Ryou's weak voice said. 'I'm here... I will always be here.' Bakura said and grabbed Ryou's hand. 'I will never ever leave you alone again.'

&I've found a reason for me,

to change who I used to be.&

A small smile managed to go round Ryou's lips. 'Go-good.' he said soft and closed his eyes in pain. 'Don't worry, a ambulance is coming.' Bakura said and bit his lip. He never ever felt this way to someone before and he was so afraid to tell those three simple words. 'I will be there Ryou, I will always be there.' he said soft in his hikari's ear. 'I'm sorry for all that I put you through, I don't know why I did it... Or maybe I do.'

&A reason to start over new,

and the reason is You.&

Bakura took a deep breath. 'When I was young, I was abused, I didn't knew what love was anymore, I just thought it was pain, then I met you Ryou.' he said soft and almost choked in his own words. 'I don't know why, but I liked you. I still do. You have to survive Ryou, you have to, your my light.'

&I'm sorry that I hurt you,

it's something I must live with everyday,

and all the pain I put you through,

I wish I could take it all away&

Ryou looked at Bakura and compassion streamed out of his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but Bakura shook his head. 'No Ryou don't talk, it will hurt you. I should just kill those gangsters! Send them to the Shadow Realm! And I will I promise you I will.' he said soft. /No... they.. Were foolish don't do that./ his hikari said weak and soft. 'But no-one would know.' Bakura said soft and looked into the chocolate colored eyes. /It's wrong Bakura./ he said. 'Wrong.. What they did to you was wrong to, you hadn't done a thing!'

&And be the one who catches all your tears,

that's why I need you to hear.&

Bakura slowly kissed Ryou's forehead and Ryou's tears merged with his. 'I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't want to hurt you back then, but.. I didn't knew how to show love anymore. You taught me, and i'm thankfull for that.' he said soft and rested his head on his hikari's hair. /Bakura, I am happy I could teach you that./ Ryou said soft and weak. 'I will never let someone hurt you like they hurted me.' Bakura said soft and looked into Ryou's eyes. 'I will be there for you. Always.'

&I've found a reason for me,

to change who I used to be,

a Reason to start over new,

and that Reason is You.&

/That's enough for me./ Ryou said soft. He never saw his yami so desperate, he was even crying! 'For me... he cried for me. I wish I could tell him everything would be okay. But I can't speak out the words, I can only talk to him thanks to our link.' he thought desperate. 'Bakura.' he nearly choked when he said it. 'Shh hush my little light don't talk, don't talk.' Bakura said soft. ((I.. I just want you to know, I found out a reason for me... t-to change who I used to be, I found a reason... a reason to start over new Ryou. And that reason that's you, you can't leave me, not now. Not now I need you more ever.)) Ryou's eyes lightened when he heard his yami's words. /Do you mean that/ he asked surprised. 'With all my black little heart.'

&I'm not a perfect person,

I never meant to do those things to you,

and so I have to say before you go,

that I just want you to know.&

That was one of his typical jokes and Ryou smiled. /I love you Yami no Bakura./ he said soft and now Bakura's eyes lightened. 'I love you too my light.' he said soft and kissed Ryou's lips soft and gentle. /What's taking them so long Bakura/ Ryou asked worried. ((They'll come soon, don't worry.)) when Bakura said that the ambulance came. ((See?)) he said with a smile and saw how the men put his Ryou on a brancard, quickly he stepped in and glared at the man how dared to ask him why he stepped and if he was family. 'I'm the closest family he will ever have.' Bakura hissed and sat next to Ryou holding his hand.

&i've found a reason for me,

to change who I used to be.&

/I'm afraid I will die.../ Ryou said soft and Bakura closed his eyes. ((You won't Ryou, if you do, i'll die too.)) the whitehaired thief told his hikari. /Will you stay with me? Through everything that happens/ Ryou asked worried. ((Even if they would kill me I will be with you, through everything, we are together forever.)) Bakura said and gave Ryou a kiss. /Thanks for being here for me./ Ryou said. /No thank you for being here for me Ryou./

&A reason to start over new,

and the Reason is You.&

'Mister you have to go away. It's necesarry.' A doctor asked. 'I promised him I would stay with him through everything.' Bakura hissed furious. 'But it can't be done you have to wait in the waitingroom.' The doctor said and Bakura growled soft and narrowed his eyes. 'My hikari told me to stay with him through everything that would happen and now your saying I should just leave him?' he looked so evil now the doctor gulped and nodded. 'Very well, but don't stand in our way.' he said and Bakura looked at his lighter half. ((I can stay Ryou, i'm here with you. I won't leave you.)) he said soft. /Thank you, can we.. Can we go to your Soul room/ Ryou asked and Bakura smiled. ((Yes. I will wait for you come.)) he said and they found eachother in Bakura's Soul room where Bakura embraced Ryou.

&I've found a Reason to show,

a side of me you didn't know.&

'Where together now, we will stay together. And whatever you do, don't break our link Ryou.' Bakura said soft in his hikari's ear. 'I promise.' Ryou said and kissed Bakura's lips. /I will kiss away your pain./ Bakura said soft. 'Just hold me. Sing for me, sing the song my mom used to sing for me.' Ryou asked soft. 'Okay.' Bakura said and let his angelic voice fill the room.

'At the far reaches of darkness

The limits where light does not reach

Now, too, alone

Continuing a solitary journey

On this disintigrating star

Hearts of steel

Informing us of this single parting-

Faster than light

It climbs upstream in the flow of time

A star was born

And, by and by, knew death;

And then, alone

A hand reaches out forever..'

Bakura sang soft and laid his head on Ryou's.

&A Reason for all that I do,

and the Reason is You...&

'Ryou, no matter what happens. I will be with you. Never forget that.' Bakura whispered soft. 'I will never forget that my Bakura.' Ryou said and Bakura hugged him tighter to him. 'Never forget I will be there for you.' Ryou smiled and they kissed again. 'I love you.' Bakura said smiling. 'I love you too Thief King.' Ryou said and closed his eyes comforted by the thief's warm embrace.

&The Reason is You...&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sammie: I so swear if you don't review i'll um send you to teletubbie land! What oh I can't?

Bakura: Yeah you can't idiot. They don't excist in your fantasie!

Sammie: ow... Okay then... please R&R please please pleaseeeee! ((Looks at you with puppydog eyes.))

Kurayami: Oh god not the eyes...

Bakura: ...Well if I weren't a anime character I would review. But I am an anime character so sorry!

Sammie: Bakura?

Bakura: What?

Sammie: GO BOTHER RYOU!

Bakura: Cool! See ya!

Kurayami: ((Has fainted cause of the puppyeyes))


End file.
